


Here's What You Need To Do

by angelicTravesty



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Jane being herself, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, To Be Edited, a little ooc, crossposted on Gigapause, for Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicTravesty/pseuds/angelicTravesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright then, here’s what you need to do…”</p>
<p>In which Jane Crocker was being herself and Jake English was confused as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's What You Need To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon (gravitiesConundrum)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moon+%28gravitiesConundrum%29).



“So, let me guess. It’s him, isn’t it?”

The flustered and heavily accented yet somewhat weak retorts that came from the other person was enough to answer her question. 

“I knew it,” she replied nonchalantly.

“Gadzooks! What am I supposed to do, Miss Jane? I can’t just go and say, ‘Hello Strider, I may or may not fancy you. Will you be mine?’ I must have sounded like I’m off my trolley. He might also be...”

The girl, who was apparently known as Jane, simply rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics as he rambled on and on. She sighed, suddenly remembering her old crush towards him. How in the world did she ever develop romantic feelings for him and why? He was rather charming and his accent was endearing, yes, but really, she couldn’t really stand him prattling on and on about his love life while ignoring her all the same… Wow, thank God she actually gotten past that infatuation, otherwise she would bang her head on the nearest wall at the sheer denseness of her crush forever. Not that it matters, but-

“Jane! Jane! Are you listening?”

“Oh, yes! Yes! Definitely!” Came her hasty reply. Damn, that was close.

“So, what should I really do?” He asked expectantly, showing his best impression of a kicked puppy wanting to be adopted by the best owner in the whole planet, complete with his hopeful emerald green eyes and pitiable look. Jane let out another sigh as she thought of an answer to his question, her expression softened a little in understanding.

Time took its sweet time to pass around the corners (and yes, that pun was totally intended) before Jane finally responded to him. Jake now wondered at the range of possibilities of what her answer could be. 

“Alright then, here’s what you need to do…”

 

* * *

 

It was only a few weeks later until he came back.

“So, how did it go?” She finally asked, though she was somewhat reluctant to hear the answer.

“It was wonderful, thank you, Miss Jane.”

“Then why the expression, Jake? Did Mr. Strider reject you?”

He shook his head. 

‘Oh, thank goodness,’ Jane thought, though that still didn’t answer her question, so she asked again, “What is it, Jake? It’s alright, you can tell me anything.”

Jake blushed bright red, his hands flailed frantically as he finally gave his answer.

“I… I need you to teach me to…,” he paused, his face was still as red as the Crockercorp’s logo, his voice gradually getting softer as he finally continued, “...how to do…” 

“...the squiddly diddly doo…”

Jane facepalmed, her face was turning bright red, though it was mostly due to the secondhand embarrassment.

 

‘Oh, boy. This is going to be a long, long day…’

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my matesprit Moon, on Gigapause, who also shipped DirkJake. Dang, I can't write romance and this is really short... Sorry, dude. =w=


End file.
